Forever (a Luke Hemmings Fanfic)
by KatelynHipster
Summary: Kennedy's mom shipped her to Australia (all the way from New York)to go to college. Here, she meets lots of new friends and a few enemies and forms an on/off relationship with (the infamous version of) Luke Hemmings. But can she keep her relationship with both him and her mom? This story has adult content in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! Ok so this is my first story in two years. I've been a REALLY inactive account, but that's changing! (Hopefully) I'm going to try to update this story every Monday and Thursday, except for today. (I don't know what today is)**

**this first chapter is going to be pretty boring because it's just to start you off with and so you can get to know all the characters. So anyways, here's my new fan-fiction, "forever"!**

I stood at the front door of my new college. I was from America, but as soon as I turned eighteen I wanted to get away from my mom, so she shipped me off to Australia to go to college there. She had abused me and my older brother Jason and treated us badly, ever since my dad had died in a car crash. Jason left as soon as he got his license, and I hadn't heard of him since then. I still worried about him- if he had food, money, a house, but even before he left we were never really close.

Right before I was about to go in, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did I tell you the rules?" My mom asked.

"What rules?" I asked her confused.

"The rules for staying in Australia." She sounded impatient. Probably because there was a 17 hour time difference, so it was really late in New York.

"Um, no," I said nervously. This could be bad.

"Ok well there are only three. One: you have to go to all your classes- no skipping. You also have to get good grades. Two: I'm sending you a little bit of money every month. The envelope I gave you has this months money. You can't spend if all on going shopping or decorations for your dorm or anything like that. Only the stuff you need. And the third one, which right now is the most important one, is no boyfriends."

"Ok," I answered. I didn't understand the last one- why did she care? She hadn't cared about me for the past 18 years. Why start now? "Well i have to go to my dorm and... Yeah," I told her.

"Ok, bye," she answered and hung up.

I went inside and got all of my information. I found my dorm and went in. The bed closest to the door was already covered in a purple and blue striped comforter, so I took the one closest to the window. I opened one of my two suitcases and took out a black and white Aztec print bed spread and comforter and made my bed. I filled one of the dressers with my clothes, and put my textbooks on the desk. After I unpacked, I felt really tired- I had really bad jet lag. I decided to take a short nap because I had classes tomorrow and didn't want to be so tired I couldn't pay attention.

"Wake up!" Somebody was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see a really tall blonde girl. She must be my room mate.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching.

"Time to get ready for class. I'm Brandi." The girl said as she went to one of the small dressers to pick out an outfit.

"I'm Kennedy," I answered. I couldn't believe this girl was being nice to me- She was pretty enough to be a model.

"Hi Kennedy!" She chirped. She went into the bathroom to change.

I went to my dresser. I didn't know what to wear. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided on a black skater skirt and a blue flowered top. I put on my black ankle boot heels and brushes my hair. As soon as Brandi came out I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After we got ready, we got our books and went to get breakfast at the restaurant that was on campus.

"I'm meeting some friends here. Do you want to come to?" She asked.

"Sure!" I answered. This could be my chance to make friends.

We reached the restaurant and went inside to find her friends. I looked around they could be anybody- the whole building was filled with people from college, all talking loudly and eating breakfast.

She led me to a round table, with four boys and a girl already seated there.

"Hey guys!" Brandi said waving.

"Hey Brandi!" Said the girl. She was as pretty as Brandi- her light brown hair was curly and fell to her shoulders, and all her clothes and accessories looked designer.

"Guys, this is Kennedy. She moved here from New York," Brandi introduced me.

"Hi," I said waving and smiling.

"Oh, she has an accent!" One of the boys said.

"shut up, Calum. That's because she's from another country," another boy said.

"It was supposed to be a compliment," Calum said scowling.

"So that's Lila," Brandi said pointing the the girl. She waved and smiled at me.

"And those idiots are Calum, Ashton, Michael, and Luke, she said pointing at them. They all waved, smile, and complimented me except for Luke. He just waved once and looked at the table. I don't think he likes me...

"Where's Cat?" Brandi asked us, making Calum blush.

"She's coming but she'll be late," Lila answered.

"Hey guys!" As if right on cue, Cat skipped over to the table, her dark brown ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Cat, this is Kennedy," Bri said forcing me to turn away from my waffles.

"Hi Kennedy!" She smiled and waved before sitting down A waitress came and took her order and gave us refills on our drinks.

I looked at Luke. He wasn't really eating his pancakes- just pushing the pieces around on his plate with his fork. What if he didn't want me to be here? It's just one out of seven people, But if one person didn't want me in their group then I wouldn't be in their group.

He was kind of cute, but I didn't like him like that- at least not yet. I'd just gotten here and he'd never even talked to me yet.

"Kennedy! Hello?" Lila waved her hand in my face.

"what? Oh! I'm sorry," I said nervously.

"Oh, it's fine," she said looking at me and then at Luke and then back at me., with an evil grin on her face. She gave me a look that said "I know you like him" and I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"While you were doing... I don't really know what, we just decided to throw a party for you." Ashton said.

"You know, so you can make friends," Michael added.

"It's tonight, so right after class were going to get ready at our dorm and go to Lila's to decorate and get food for the party." Brandi informed me, finishing up her toast.

"And drinks. We should like tell people it's alcohol and see who acts drunk." Lila said.

"Oh my gosh, Lila" Calum said. Everybody started laughing. Even Luke smiled.

Now I had friends, I just needed to figure out what Luke thought of me.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I make more or should I start a new book? Please tell me! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! So this is chapter two. Thanks for the feedback and support on the first chapter! It means a lot to me! So because you guys are so awesome I'm going to make this chapter a little bit longer! I hope you like it!**

After everybody finished breakfast, we grabbed our books and headed towards the main hall. We exchanged schedules to see if any of us had the same classes. I had my first class with Michael, nobody I knew was in my second class, and I had my third class with-

this couldn't be right. My third class was with Luke- I know it's not a big deal if I sit on the other side of the room as him, but what if I had to sit next to him? I want to be friends with him, but if he hates me...

"Kennedy?" Everybody in our group was staring at me- except for Luke, of course, but that probably goes without saying by now.

"Is she alive?" Lila joked.

I smiled. "Yeah, just thinking."

"about what?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making me laugh. But I knew what she was talking about. Everybody went back to talking about their schedules and I walked up to Lila.

"Maybe I do like him," I said, sighing.

She squealed. "I knew it! You guys would be so cute together!"

I looked at Luke, who was laughing and being happy now that I wasn't there. "Maybe we would, but he hates me," I told Lila.

"No he doesnt, he's just shy," Lila assured me.

"no he's actually pretty out going," Brandi said bounding over, with Cat joining her.

"Oh. So he does hate me," I saiid confused.

"Nope, he's just acting shy around you because he thinks your hot," Cat said smiling.

"Cat!" I said laughing. "Ok, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask him out," Lila said.

"Tonight at the party!" Cat and Brandi squealed.

"No way! What if he says no?" I asked.

"Please, he won't say no!" Lila begged me.

"No, if he likes me that much he'll do it," I said.

"Kennedy, we're going to be late for our first class," Michael said.

"Ok, I'm coming," I told him. Haha- saved!

After my first two classes were over, I started to get really worried. I stepped into the history room and there were a few open seats left. Luke was sitting in the back right corner, and the only open seats were a few in the front of the room, and one by Luke. I was about to get one of the seats in the front but a few kids got there first, not knowing I wanted it. That left the seat by Luke open.

I sighed, walked over, and sat down. He immediately looked down at his desk and started tracing the patterns in the wood with his finger.

For the rest of class, I didn't look at him but I could almost feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

When class was over, the professor said there would be a project. He said he was picking the partners. I didn't get it- why couldn't we pick our own? We weren't in kindergarten! He put the list on the bulletin board by the door, and people started leaving the room and looking at it on their way out.

I grabbed my stuff and rushed over to the door. I wanted to make sure I wasn't partnered with- oh god. This wasn't happening. I was partnered with him. I groaned in my head and walked back to my dorm. I didn't have my last class for another hour, so now I could finish some homework before the party.

After finishing most of my homework except for the project, I heard a knock at the door.

I jumped up from my bed and went to answer it.

When i opened the door, a nervous Luke stood there. "Um, since we have like 10, minutes left do you want to start the project?"

I smiled and nodded, moving aside so he could come in.

We sat down on my bed and started working. Well, actually, he started working. I was really bad at history.

"You're not really good at this, are you?" He asked me, stating the obvious.

"Nope, I'm really sorry you're doing most of the work," I said. I thought I was going to be doing the whole thing.

"That's ok, when we get to the current events part you'll be able to do more, he said.

"Yeah," I answered.

And then if just happened- I mean, I don't think either one of us saw it coming. We were just talking about how horrible I was at history and then all of a sudden we were kissing.

"Kennedy, I'm- OMIGOSH YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Brandi squealed and started jumping, which (sadly) ruined our moment.

"um..." Luke and I looked ateach other. "I guess," we said.

"OMG YESS!" Brandi said.

"Um I think we should get ready for the party," I said. I helped luke clean up the supplies and he left.

Brandi wouldn't stop talking about it until I told her I would let her pick my outfit for the party. She squealed and ran to the closet and pulled out a really short, long sleeve black dress. I sighed but took it to the bathroom to change.

Soon, my blonde hair was curled and I had makeup on. She have me some white pumps that matched the purse she let me borrow and the eyeshadow she made me wear. I looked in the mirror.

"Um, the neckline is..." I stared at it.

"Low?" She said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Can I-"

"I get to pick! And, he's going to think you're super hot," Brandi said.

i just rolled my eyes.

"oh! We should make him drive you! Then it would be a date!" Brandi squealed as she put the makeup kit away.

"Fine, but you're-"

she glared at me.

"Ok I'll ask him."

"Yay! Call him!" Brandi ran to my bed, grabbed my phone, and dialed his number. I took it from her and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the third ring.

"Hi, um, can you drive me to the party or.."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes?" It sounded more like. question.

"Yeah, see you then," i smiled to myself.

"Ok, bye," he said before hanging up.

"see? Was it that bad?" Brandi said, acting like a mother. (well, not my mom, anyway)

When we pulled up to Lila's house, I was just staring.

"She has a really big house," I said.

"Yeah, she lives there alone, too. Her parents didn't want her in the dorms where her dorm partner could take her stuff," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Wow," I said."

"We should get inside and help," Luke answered.

"Yeah," I said.

Luke and I got inside, we helped put out the food and decorate.

When everybody got to the party, (which, by the way, was too many to count) Luke and I danced for a while but I drank to much punch because I really had to go to the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told Luke.

"Ok, I'll wait here," he said.

after I went to the bathroom I went to the spot he said he would wait, but he want there.

I saw Brandi and Michael talking so I ran up to them. "Do you guys know where Luke is? I asked.

"Nope," they both answered.

"But look at the stairs," Brandi said and pointed to the stairs.

Ashton and Lila were sitting there kissing.

"They've been wanting to date for a while, but neither one of them wanted to ask because the thought the other would say no," said Michael.

"Oh, wow." I said. "well. i'm going to look for Luke now," I said smiling.

"Ok, bye!" Brandi said and she went back to dancing with Michael and some other people.

there was a crowd of people dancing towards the back of the house, so it was hard to get to the kitchen. I'd looked everywhere people were allowed to go but there.

when I got to the kitchens, I was right- Luke was there. But someone else was there to.

I tried to fight the wall of tears threatening to spill, but I couldn't. I just ran back to the bathroom.

Luke was kissing another girl.

when I was leaving, Luke turned and called my name but I ignored it.

He was cheating on me. He didn't deserve a second chance.

**ooh, a cliffie! who do you think the girl was? did you like it?**

**review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter three! I'm going to start doing Point Of Views! Please bear with me, I'm not very good at doing boy pov's**

Luke's p.o.v

Before the party had started, everybody in our group had a job. Mine was to refill the snacks when they ran out. And the chips were running low, so I went to the kitchen to grab some for the party.

But when I got to the kitchen, I dropped the empty bowl of chips on the floor in surprise. My ex-girlfriend Aleisha was sitting on a barstool at the counter, on her phone.

"Aleisha, what are you doing here?" I said, reaching for the bowl.

"I came back to give you another chance," she said innocently.

"Give me another chance? You're the one who dumped me because you liked somebody else," I glared at her.

Aleisha spent the next few minutes trying to talk me into taking her back, but I kept telling her I had a girlfriend. This just made her try harder.

She stepped closer to me. "I'll find a way to get you back," she said wrapping her arms around me. I tried to move away but her grip was too strong.

She leaned in and just kissed me. I tried to fight it- this wasn't right. I tried to push away but she was holding on to tight. She finally ran out of breath and pulled her face away from mine, but kept holding on to me.

Then I noticed someone in the doorway- Kennedy was standing there, her eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill.

"Kennedy, wait!" I pulled away from Aleisha, who was smirking, and ran after Kennedy.

i ran into the party yelling her name, but most people didn't notice because they were drunk or to busy making out.

"Brandi! where's Kennedy?" I'd lost her in the crowd of people.

She giggled and twirled her hair. "I saw her," she slurred.

"Are you-" I was cut off by another laugh.

"She ran by us," she said laughing.

"well, which way did she go?" I asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

"Past us," she said spinning in a circle.

"Brandi! Just tell me!" I was really mad now. I needed to find her.

"You're being mean to me," she said as she crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip. "I'm not telling you unless you're nice."

"Fine, please tell me which way she went when She was walking past you." I tried to sound as patient as possible.

"Yay, nice Luke is here!" She clapped and giggled. "That way!" She jumped and pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks," I sighed and ran to the stairs.

Kennedy's p.o.v

I didn't stop running. I needed to leave, but I couldn't without saying bye to everyone. And, I was supposed to help clean up and, by the amount of drunk people, it was going to be hard.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I shut the door and sank to the ground. I covered my face in my hands and sobbed.

There was a knock at the door A few minutes later.

"Who is it," I asked, trying not to sound like I was crying, but it was no use.

"Kennedy, open the door." I immediately recognized the voice.

"Luke, go away," I said.

"Kennedy, please," he begged.

"Ugh, fine." I stood up and unlocked the door.

Luke's p.o.v

The minute she appeared in the door I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Her makeup was running down her face,** (see what I did there? Ok I'll go away now)** her blonde, curly hair was frizzy, and her eyes were red from crying.

"What," she said.

"Kennedy, we need to talk-"

"what is there to talk about? You were cheating on me," she crossed her arms.

"No, you don't understand. That was my ex-girlfriend, Aleisha."

"Oh, and now you're taking her back," she rolled her eyes and steppes over to the sink to wash off her makeup.

"No, she dumped me like a year ago. I'm over her, I promise," I stepped into the bathroom and walked over to her.

"Luke, I want to believe you but..." she looked at the floor and back at me. "I mean, how do I know you aren't lying?"

"Kennedy, please believe me," I begged.

She just shook her head.

"I love you," I told her. I was trying not to cry, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"She looked up at me. "I don't know," she said and threw the tissues covered in makeup in the garbage before leaving the bathroom.

Kennedy's p.o.v

I didn't know how I could be so stupid and blind. She probably wasn't his ex. Se was probably just another girl to have sex with and then leave. And I obviously wasn't going to let him take my virginity this easily, so he moved on.

He probably doesn't even care that he hurt me. He knows he did, but he doesn't care. It's been a few days since the party, and I haven't gone to any classes. Brandi, Lila, and Cat have been helping me catch up on the lessons and cheering me up. They stay with me whenever they can instead of going out, and have been put up with my mood swings, even though they probably should've gotten fed up with them a while ago.

"I'm going to rip his head off," Brandi said for the hundredth time.

"Brandi, that's like the millionth time you've-" Lila started to say something but was cut off by Cat.

"You can't just sit in here doing nothing all day," Cat started. "you need something to do, like a job!"

"She's right, it"ll take your mind off Luke and will give you money," Lila agreed.

"We can help you look!" Brandi smiled.

"Yay!" Cat clapped and squealed.

So for the rest of the day, Brandi, Lila, Cat, and I looked for some job options. There weren't any super fun ones- (I mean, I was only 18 so there really couldn't be) but they were all as waitresses or store clerks.

We narrowed them down to the ones within walking distance because I didn't have a car yet.

"You should go for the job as a waitress at the diner down the street," Brandi announced.

"Yeah, it's close and actually doesn't pay minimum wage," Lila said.

"I'll schedule an interview, Cat said.

A few minutes later I had a job interview on Saturday at five Because we didn't have any classes on the weekends.

After Lila and Cat left, Brandi decided to get some sleep. We changed into pajamas and washed off our makeup before getting into bed- well at least Brandi did- since I'd just been in our dorm doing nothing the last few days, I didn't wear makeup or get dressed, I just changed my pajamas so it wasn't gross.

I jumped into bed and tried to get some sleep, knowing I would be unsuccessful.

**Sorry it was shorter than usual. I might not be able to update on Monday, but the Thursday after Monday I'll post two chapters to make up for it.**

**Please review- I need to know what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 4. I hope you like it! It's just a filler chapter so it's going to be kind of short. **

Luke's p.o.v

When I woke up the next day (actually when the sun came up- I didn't get much sleep last night; all I could think about was Kennedy), I took a quick shower and got ready for classes.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Kennedy out of my mind. Her laugh, her voice, her smile- I couldn't stop picturing her I my mind and imagining her talking to me.

Kennedy was my only chance for love- sure, Aleisha was back and I could get back together with her but I didn't want to. I didn't want anybody but Kennedy.

I shook my head. I couldn't let this happen. I needed her. I was going to get her back.

I put on some shoes and got in my car- I lived in an apartment instead of a dorm at the college- and drove to the college.

i got there about a half hour early because traffic was better then I thought, so I didn't go straight to class. I ran over to Brandi and Kennedy's dorm.

I knocked on the door and heard somebody walking towards it. Half of me was hoping it was Kennedy, the other half was hoping it was Brandi.

"Kennedy, open up," I said knowing it was probably her.

There was no answer. "Kennedy? Brandi?" I knocked on the door again.

"Go away, Luke." I heard a voice say.

"Please just let me explain," I pleaded.

I heard a sigh and the door opened. "Five minutes," Kennedy instructed.

She was in grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt and was wearing slippers. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had been crying. But she still looked beautiful.

i walked in and sat down in the desk chair and she sat down on the bed.

"Don't start off with 'it's not what it looks like'". Kennedy crossed her arms.

"Ok, well let me start off with telling you she's not just some random girl I met, she's my ex-girlfriend Aleisha. She was also my first love and will obviously be a memory of mine, but she broke my heart in the least sensitive way possible. I was a lamb to the slaughter. I thought everything was going fine, but she really caught me off guard."

"Can we get to the point?"

I'm trying," I retorted. "Anyway, she came back to try to restart what we had, but I've moved on. Your the only person I want. I was heartbroken and refused to date for a long time afterwards, but when I met you all of that changed. You're all I can think about, and I'm not sure what's happening- but I am sure I can't lose you,"

She stood up walked over, and kissed me. "Listen, I'm glad we cleared this up but-"

"No, no 'buts'. I want you and only you, please know that," I pleaded.

"We haven't even known each other for very long..." She faded out.

"I know, but we've spent a lot of time together because of the project and the party," I fought.

"I'm not sure right now, but if what you said is true then I'll let it go," she said.

"I swear on my life," I said.

She smiled and held out her pinkie. I linked mine with hers.

She laughed and leaned her head back, her loose bun falling out and her hair falling around her face.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She giggled as her cheeks turned a light crimson color. "And you're not to bad yourself."

Kennedy's p.o.v

i don't know what made me forgive him so easily. Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice, or the sorrow and worry in his eyes. Either way, I could tell he wasn't lying. However, my guard was up from now on. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

"So, we've never been on a real date..." Luke started but trailed off. It was later that day after classes were over and we were finishing up the project.

"Ok, so where do you want to go?" I said as I helped him put the supplies away.

"There's a diner in town that's really cool," he suggested.

"Ok, sure." I smiled and stood up. "Let's go."

I wrote a note for Brandi explaining about how I got back together with Luke and left it on her bed before leaving.

**Sorry about the ending and that it was short. But, like I said, it's just a filler chapter because I won't be posting for a little while. But next week I should be back on schedule with posting the chapters. :)**


End file.
